Zia Gets Her Date
by carterkanes
Summary: Carter finally takes Zia on that date he was talking about.


**Disclaimer: Any Kane Chronicles is the property of Rick Riordan. Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement or offense of any kind intended. Only the plot is my own intellectual property. **

* * *

><p>"So, Carter Kane. When are you taking me on that supposed 'date' you promised me?" Zia asked me casually one morning at breakfast, taking a bite of her cereal. She was staying at Brooklyn House for a week as a sort of holiday. Kind of like school holidays, but House of Life style. I almost spat out my apple juice all over her. "Uh... I... We could... Um..." I spluttered, choking on the juice.<p>

_Smooth move, Carter. _

Zia laughed and handed me a napkin. When my breathing went back to normal, I told her nervously, "Well, uh, if you want, I could take you to see a movie tonight. They've rereleased Star Wars in 3D. I heard the effects are great."

She smiled. "I have not heard of these Star Wars, nor do I know what are 3Ds, but I would love to go, Carter. I will be ready by seven."

And then she got up and left. I probably looked pretty stupid because when Sadie came down for breakfast three seconds later, she rolled her eyes and said, "It's one date Carter, you aren't engaged or anything. Close your mouth. You look like a fish."

Girls. They're either totally confusing or really annoying. Zia was the first. Sadie was a _clear_ second. "At least I have a date! Anubis ask you out, recently?" I shot at her.

Okay. So maybe I was being a bit mean. Hey, after all her jokes and teasing, one snide remark wasn't going to kill her.

Sadie's whole face turned red, just like the streaks in her freshly dyed hair. She cursed at me in Egyptian and snatched a pain au chocolate off the table. Then she stomped out of the room, making sure to glare at me. Twice.

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slowly. I hardly saw Zia except for a few minutes at lunch. As I walked into the dining room, she was leaving. She smiled and that was it. Around six, I started to think about what to do and where to take her. Normal kid, right? I settled for dinner at the old pizza place two blocks from Uncle Amos' mansion. It was affordable and the pizza was great.

Sadie and I had been there a few times last summer. I wanted take her to a big steakhouse and all but it isn't very 'normal'. Plus, I didn't exactly have that kind of money. So that was the first thing on my personal checklist taken care of. Next. Wardrobe. I opened my closet and looked around. I decided I'd be different so I chose a pair of dark jeans and plain green t-shirt. No slacks. I took my shower, changed and sat on my bed.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I muttered with disbelief. I checked my watch. Six fifty-two. Safe enough to go downstairs.

"Hey Khufu," I waved to the baboon. He was snacking on an oreo and watching a rerun of an old Lakers game. I grinned. Khufu was definitely one of the coolest baboons I knew.

"Carter?" I heard someone say. It was Zia. I knew her voice. I turned to face her. "Ye- Whoa. You, uh. You look nice," I stammered.

Once again, _smooth move, Carter_.

Zia was dressed in a really simple yellow dress. It looked a bit like those classic ones that the girls used to wear in the 50s, Peter Pan collar and everything. It suited her cropped hair and it really brought out her amber eyes.

She flushed. "Should we, perhaps, leave now?" she asked. I nodded in response.

I was about to take her hand when as usual, Sadie showed up and started messing everything up.

"You lot look so adorable, oh my lord, I wish I could take a picture!" she squealed. "Go on then, off you go. I won't wait up. Have a good time. Bye!" she said, shoving us towards the door.

She turned to Khufu and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Kids. They grow up so fast," she pretend-sniffed.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to face Zia. She grinned and took my hand.

"What are we waiting for, then? I cannot wait to see this movie!" she laughed, and pulled me out of the door.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Wooooooooo that was my first attempt at a Kane Chronicles fic. This will probably be two or three chapters. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading~<p>

If you have any requests on how you'd like the date to turn out, leave your suggestions as part of a review.

Please and thank you!

JU


End file.
